Miss Piggy Performs An Electronic Cerebrectomy
by ugo-da-beast
Summary: Dixie Hopper has been trying to get Miss Piggy to sell her bacon bits for weeks. Now, the pig is fed up with the businesswoman's pushy advances, and has just the thing to get her to change her mind.


The world was a mess of colors and muffled noises for Dixie Hopper, as she regained consciousness.

"What happened...? Where am I...?" she wondered to herself.

She looked around, and saw no trace of anything that she recognized from before. Wherever she was, it certainly was not her commercial studio's dressing room. That was where she had been before her memory went suddenly blank. She tried to recall what had happened before.

Many weeks ago, she had been trying to find a spokesperson for her new line of bacon bits, but couldn't find the proper model for it. Not one of the auditions captured the essence of what she was trying to convey for her product. Then, she found just the one. A prima donna named Miss Piggy, who she had seen during open mic night at the El Sleezo Cafe.

Hopper thought she had found not the spokesperson, but the spokespig, and immediately asked Miss Piggy for a contract. The response was less than satisfactory. Miss Piggy simply stated that she would not do those commercials on principle, stating that she would not endorse porcine genocide. And for her less intelligent cousins, she would not endorse cannibalism.

For several weeks afterward, Dixie tried to persuade Miss Piggy, but was repeatedly refused. After being rejected after showing her the tour of the studio, she knew it was time to pull out all the stops. She returned to her dressing room to change into the outfit she knew as 'The Killer:' a long, black dress with a slit up to her hip, and a neck that was as low cut as public decency laws allowed.

"That's it. This is what's going to seal the deal," Hopper said, as she looked at herself in the mirror. If she couldn't persuade Miss Piggy with money and renown, she could show her everything else that she was going to miss out on. She leaned over the table in front of her mirror, to check the view down her dress. Her large breasts would be on full display tonight. She stood up, and placed on foot on the seat of her chair, revealing her one bare leg. "Jackpot."

Then that was where things started to go wrong.

She was grabbed from behind, and felt a wet cloth pressed against her mouth. The dank smell of chemicals filled her nose as she started struggling against her assailant. She tried to free herself, but it was no good. The world started to spin, and soon Dixie Hopper blacked out.

"I was drugged. Chloroform," Dixie thought to herself.

She could hear someone else in the room, and tried to stand up, only to find that she was tied to a support beam with thick ropes. Looking to the source of the other voice, she could see someone with their back turned working on what looked like a large machine.

Dixie couldn't tell what the machine was. Only that it was very large, and had what looked like a large computer moniter with many knobs and switches and buttons arranged on a console. Next to that was what looked like a chair with an awning over it. The awning had something attached to it's underside, but she couldn't see what it was.

The other person reached up and pulled one of the switches, which made a light above the chair turn on, and hum loudly. Dixie couldn't see what was happening through her blurred vision, but knew it couldn't be anything good.

The switch was thrown again, and the lights blinked out and the humming stopped. The other person turned around and started walking toward Dixie. As the other person came closer, Dixie saw that it was Miss Piggy. Her hair was tied back now, and she was wearing different clothes. Now, she was wearing a white lab coat, a black shirt, gray pants, and was wearing black latex gloves that reached up to her shoulders.

"Piggy?" Dixie said.

"Oh. You're awake. Good. I was afraid I'd have to splash you with cold water. And believe me, I'm already exhausted from running up and down those stairs to get all this rope," Piggy said.

"Where am I? This isn't my studio."

"Oh, no no no. This is my abode," Piggy explained, as she ran her fingers through Dixie's hair. "I brought you here, after I realized that you would never leave me alone for those bacon bit commercials."

This was the worst that could happen. Miss Piggy had clearly snapped.

"You can't keep me in here! Everyone's going to wonder where I am," Dixie said.

"I know. That is why I plan on letting you go. That is: not all of you," Miss Piggy said.

Dixie felt a tingle down her spine when Miss Piggy hovered her face close to her's, and started fondling her breasts.

"What are you going to do to me?"

"Moi? Well, since you asked: moi am going to perform an electronic cerebrectomy," Piggy explained. She chuckled slightly, as she placed a finger just inside Hopper's mouth.

Hopper tried to reach up to touch Miss Piggy's waist, but was restrained.

"You see: I've grown to like having you around, Dixie. I love that body of yours, and those hips. Yow."

Dixie's spine tingled again, as she felt Miss Piggy start nibbling her ear lobe, then work down to her neck. The warmth of her breath against her skin made her shudder with delight against her ropes.

"But, I don't think I can be with you if you keep asking me to do those commercials of yours. and since I can't get you to change your mind, maybe my machine can."

Piggy motioned to the machine she was working on before, which made Hopper wary. Whatever was in store for her, it could only be bad.

"So, shall we begin?"

Piggy planted one last quick kiss on Dixie's breasts, before taking a scalpal from her lab coat. She let it glint in the light of the room, then gently touched the blade to Hopper's cheek.

The cool steel of the blade made Dixie's skin tense up, and her breatheing stop. Her eyes followed the blade as it trickled down her face, to her neck, down her collarbone, linger on her chest, then cut the ropes that bound her around the waist.

"There. All better," Piggy said, as she took Hopper's hands and helped her to stand up. "Now, follow me."

For some reason, Dixie found herself obeying Miss Piggy's command. She tried to protest, but it only came out as garbled mumbles. Nothing she could do would save her now, she was powerless at the command of her captor.

"That's right, this way. Good," Miss Piggy said.

They were turning now. Dixie could see the chair coming closer, and felt her heart start skipping. She was now turned so her back was to the chair.

"Now, have a seat, Dixie," Piggy said, before forcefully shoving Hopper into the chair.

This was it. Hopper was now a prisoner of nothing more than her captor's will. She tried to move from the chair, but was stopped by Miss Piggy grabbing her arms one by one, and placing them on the arms of the chair.

"Good. Hands down," Miss Piggy said. She removed Hopper's high heels, and placed her bare feet against the front of the chair. "Feet in place."

Again, Hopper tried to protest, but only mumbled gibberish.

"Aw, knock it off. Your supposed to stop making sense after the procedure," Piggy said.

Hopper didn't say anthing, but remained still in her seat.

"Alright. The show's about to start," Piggy said melodically. She walked over the console that was attached to the chair. "Ready for the big number? Hand clamps!"

Dixie was looking around the side of the console, and saw Miss Piggy turn a black knob. Before she could wonder what the knob was for, she saw something move in the corner of her eye.

Two clear metal shackles whirled around from the underside of the chairs arms, and locked around her wrists. She gasped quietly, and tugged her arms against the restraints, only to find they were strong enough to stop her.

"Foot clamps!" Miss Piggy said, as she turned a second knob.

Around her bare ankles, Hopper felt two more shackles clasp shut. She leaned down, and saw the same clear metal shackles holding her legs in place.

Now, she really was a prisoner, and started struggling against her restraints. However, the more she struggled, the more amused Miss Piggy seemed.

"I'm so very sorry, but struggling is no good. I had this chair specially made to hold down the beefiest troublemakers," Piggy explained, as she reached behind the chair, and produced what looked like a wet cloth.

Hopper tried to resist, but had her chin grasped by Miss Piggy, who hovered her face close to her own once again. Dixie couldn't help herself. She started kissing Miss Piggy's forehead, as the prima donna started squeezing the cloth all over her scalp.

"Now, sit back kissy lover," Piggy said, as she pushed Hopper back by her chest into the seat. Hopper was able to take one last look at all four of her restraints, when Miss Piggy reached up above to the awning and pressed a button. "Now, you have on your pretty little bracelets and anklets, but now you need a hat to go with it."

Hopper hear a whirring noise, and looked up. She saw what looked like a clear bowl on a metal coil lowering itself slowly downard. This was it. Her ultimate fate was upon her, and it almost excited her in a way, as the cap touched down to her scalp.

Miss Piggy reached up and more securely placed th cap to Dixie's head, then walked to the front of the chair, where she took hold of a switch.

"Now, if a few seconds, you are going to feel like a new woman. An obedient woman who will do everything I say. Including laying off the bacon bits. Does that sound like a small price to pay for staying with moi?" Miss Piggy asked.

"Uh..." Hopper answered. She struggled one last time against her restraints.

"Well, you won't think so in a moment," Piggy said, as she produced to items from her lab coat.

The first was a leather strip that she placed inside of Dixie's mouth, then fastened the straps behind her head. The next was a much thinner strip of leather with two leather circles on it. Piggy placed the leather circles over Hopper's eyes, then fastened the straps on that.

Hopper breathed heavily. Now blind and muted, she had no way of perceiving when Miss Piggy would take her drastic action.

With one last caress on Hopper's thighs, Piggy threw the switch. The light above the chair turned on, and electric currents coursed through glass tubes on either side of it, creating a buzzing sound with the machine's electrical hum. She watched as the business woman's breasts shook about as she jumped and struggled in her seat.

It was the strangest feeling for Dixie Hopper. She felt warm from head to toe, but at the same time like she was not in control of her body. It was as if she was being thrown about in her seat by some outside force, kept still by the restraints around her wrists and ankles. Her teeth clenched over her bit, as her fingers and toes curled from the electric current.

Strangest of all, she could feel it in her brain. Somthing was being moved around, and changing the way she thought about things. She would only obey Miss Piggy, and would subject to whatever will she had. Even if it meant sitting on the chair again. No. _Especially_ if it meant sitting on the chair again.


End file.
